Multi-Dimensional DUCKBUTT (A Sasuke SI)
by EMIYA KURO
Summary: A lazy CYOA self-insert in Sasuke's body. Every time he dies the Kaleidoscope sends him to another world. I'm quite a new author and I just started writing this August. No flames please, if you have constructive criticism then I welcome them.


Powers

Fantasy World creation

Kaleidoscope

Power manipulation - 5Charges

Sharingan (Two Tomoe)

* * *

Today was a really strange day.

Really strange in that I was sure that I was dreaming or in another one.

I walked through the village as I headed to the building that was present in my memories showing me where to go.

People seemed to be giving me pitying looks as I walked. KInd of understandable from the dream I was in.

As I approached my destination, a school? Seems really detailed for a dream. Then again I am quite an imaginative person.

I headed to the classroom that my memories seemed to show me and opened the door.

"Sasuke you're late. I know that you've graduated but please do come on time." Iruka sighed.

"Hn." Yes, people for some reason I seemed to be in quite a vivid dream about being Sasuke Uchiha.

I took a look around the room as I entered and saw Naruto glaring at me as if trying to spontaneously set me on fire.

I gave a sigh and headed towards my seat.

The moment I sat down I see Sakura staring at me as she sat down right next to me. beating Ino by a margin ...oh goody... she seemed nice enough...

I began to brood with my elbows on my desk.

What is it with finding myself in worlds that are always in danger of being destroyed.

Why can't I end up in somewhere nice like? Shokugeki no Soma for example?

Previously it was The Grand Order with humanity erased from existence. Now the moon eye Plan and Kaguya. You know what fuck this shit. I'm just going to relax and enjoy myself.

"Team Seven Uzumaki Naruto" I perked up is this going to be different? "Haruno Sakura"

"Yay," Naruto stood up in joy and Sakura to get depression?

"and Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka finished causing Naruto to get depressed and Sakura to stand up in joy.

I sweatdropped great. Just great. I think I should leave this world and go to Shokugeki no soma to eat some of Soma's delicious food.

It didn't take long for Naruto to begin complaining about the team placements. I sighed and looked out the window. This was going to be a long day.

"After lunch, you'll meet your new Jounin teachers until then class dismissed."

As the student began to run out the classroom I waited until it calmed down a bit before standing and heading towards the door only to be interrupted by Sakura.

"Hey, Sasuke" she called out waving at me, I stopped and turned to face her.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Do you want to have lunch together, I mean now that we are a team and all?" she said looking abashed.

I shrugged "Sure. Where to?"

"Hey SAKURA! Do you want to go and grab lunch together now that are teammates?" And here came Naruto

"No, Naruto." She looked like she was about to murder him.

"Sure why not? You can come along."

"But Sasuke..." She pouted.

Oh my god, that was too cute. I don't know why people hate her so much. Ok, I get that she was a bit too harsh on Naruto at this point but that can be improved with a bit of effort.

"Sakura, you did say that you wanted to get lunch because we were teammates right?" I said Emphasizing the teammates part. "and Naruto is a part of the team, I get it that he can be a bit of a pain at times but he ain't so bad. Just give him a chance." I said giving a gentle smile.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Oh great.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?!" Even better.

I continued as if I didn't even hear them. "So where do you guys want to go for lunch? My treat." The Uchiha clan Funds left me with more than what I could Spend in my entire lifetime. Just because they didn't live in golden mansions didn't mean they couldn't!

My kids, grandkids and Great grandkids could probably live like kings their whole life and still have some left over.

"ICHIRAKU RAMEN!" Naruto said excitedly

"I can't eat ramen! I'll get fat!"

"Don't worry Sakura, we're going to be shinobi so I'm sure there are ways to keep yourself slim even while eating a lot of calories." This seemed to ease her mind as we headed off to Ichirakus.

* * *

Three freaking hours.

Just like in canon.

"Alright, Why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time." Kakashi started leaning on the rail.

"An introduction? What are we supposed to say?" This is the smartest girl in class?

"You know, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future? That sort of thing."

"Why don't you tell us about yourself first, you know so that we can see how its supposed to work," Naruto asked.

"Me?" sensei said pointing at himself. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future? Never really thought about it. As for hobbies? I have lots of hobbies."

"That was totally useless all he really told us was his name," Sakura said.

I remained Silent.

"Okay, your turn you on the right you first."

Here goes the future Hokage...

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, I like Cup Ramen, and I really like the ramen Iruka sensei gets me at Ichiraku. But I hate the threminuteses you have to wait after you put the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating Different Kinds of ramen and comparing them."

Ramen Ramen Ramen...Seriously? Why don't you go marry Ramen!

"My dream is to become HOKAGE!"

Well looks like that part is still there.

"Alright next," Kakashi asked.

"I'm Sakura Haruno... " and I turned her out... It was a bit embarrassing to listen to okay maybe this is the actual reason Sasuke left the village in canon. Out of embarrassment...HEHEHE.

"The last one"

Oh, it's my turn.

Now, what should I do...Hmmm oh, I know...

"My Name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like doing experiments to understand the world, making new inventions, freedom, my magic and eating delicious food. I dislike traitors and those who are cruel to others without a valid reason. I absolutely hate bullies and those who pick on the weak simply because they can.

My dream? Is to become a hero of Justice"

"...*Cricket chirping*..."

"Sasuke you're So cool!" Oh boy. and Naruto was staring at me again.

"Well you are all unique and you have your own Ideals. Youll have our first mission tomorrow at training ground 7 at 7 am. Don't be late. and bring your ninja gear. Oh, and tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else...you'll puke..."

With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

At home that night I used all 5 powermanupilation charges before going to bed. 3 create a power to mimic Time Alter from fate except mine could reach up to 200 times faster than normal time. Two charges went to create a power that strengthens my body when i eat more food than neccesary. The power would wait for my stomach to get 3 quarters full, after that any food I intake would be used to improve my body. I Could also control what improvement was made to my body.

Before going to sleep I ate a crap ton of food. Setting my power to strengthen my bones, muscles and skin without too much difference on the outside.

By the time I was done emptying my fridge my bones were about 4 times stronger. that like 30 times stronger than steel. My muscles were also 4 times stronger. As were my skin.

I went to sleep ready for the trials ahead or maybe I would just skip them. with cheats...

* * *

(Time skip)

Powers Added

Time Alter

Biological Enhancement.

* * *

As I woke up I expected to wake up in my bedroom. Only to notice something horrible...

I woke up on top of Tokyo tower...

That was not the worst part.

I wasn't human.

Let me correct that.

I didn't have a Human body.

Am I in a Coma or something?

I look down at my paws...

There is too much detail to be a dream.

So it's real?

If it was I could easily use Kaleidoscope to go back...

But do I want to?

No, I didn't, I wanted a relaxing life with a bit of adventure and complete freedom.

I just got it on a silver platter. Why would I go back?

I was an incubator. From Puealla magi Madoka magica.

From the reflection on the glass windows of the tower, the only difference in appearance between me and the incubator was that my Eyes had two tomoe Sharingan in one and a single tomoe in the other.

Hmmm looks like my Power manipulation charges are back. Alright. ! charge into a forcefield around my body that stops Harmful objects and absorb forces which would cause harm to my body. So don't get insta-killed for being mistaken as the actual incubator by Homura.

This forcefield would block most attacks. Strong enough attack would still penetrate it. Like a huge Building. or a Magic enhanced anti-tank Sniper Rifle. So I added another charge to it to strengthen it further and added a feature so that it would work even if I get caught in Homura's time stop.

Once that was done I created spent a third and fourth charge to create a flight power and the power to Astralize.

Once that was done I activated both of them and blasted off into the sky at Mach 2 towards the huge clock tower in the distance that was MIkitihara Academy.

I wonder which timeline was this?

I searched the classes one by one. Flying and phasing through each of them.

It didn't take long for me to find out exactly which timeline I was in. I saw someone that I recognize quite well.

I flew around I flew around the classroom unseen and unheard to anyone as I observed the one person that showed me an approximation for the timeline I was in.

Homura Akemi...

Or Moemura Akemi as I prefer.

Who was currently sitting on the desk all alone... fiddling with her glasses

Well. I suppose I can wait a bit before introducing myself.

I landed in the back of the classroom and curled up into a circle and waited for the class to end...

* * *

(timeskip End of School)

Homura Akemi was a Time Traveler.

The past few times she has spent trying to convince others that it was tricking them but alas no one listens to her.

So she resolved herself to do everything on her own.

They believe the fluffy monstrosity and unfortunately for her as she left the school she would encounter a fluffy monstrosity again.

Just before she was going to cross the road a voice called out to her, a very familiar voice.

"Hello"

As she turned to take a look she saw the fluffy monstrosity.

"Incubator? What are you doing her?" She said her voice fiiled with sorrow and anger.

The monstrosities reply was quite surprising.

"So you know about the incubators?"

Homura narrowed her eyes and glared at it. What it did it want with her? She has already sold her soul what more does it want?

"I suppose I am too late," the monstrosity said giving a short sigh.

She decided to ignore the monstrosity and continue to head home unfortunately since it was public she couldn't just fill it with bullet holes.

As she continued walking down the Pavement towards her home the monstrosity began to follow her as she took a step so did it.

Right

Pat

Left

Pat

Right

Pat

Left

Pat

She spun around irritated "Why are you following me incubator? Do you not have anything better to do with your time?"

"I'm afraid you are mistaken I am not the one that you call incubator." Said the fluffy monstrosity it face completely blank but it's voice upset.

Homura. I was confused.

The incubators didn't show emotions before so why was it showing emotions now?

It didn't even care that it was killing people just for energy.

As long as it fills its energy quota it doesn't matter to it if people die.

So why did it say it was not the incubator?

She supposes that she could give it a chance, even if she didn't trust it the least bit because if she showed hostility now it would actively work against her to try to subvert her plans. Just as it did before.

"Follow me."

With words, she turned it on and continued her way home as the monstrosity followed her.

She entered her house and began to prepare Cup noodles as she began to do these past few time Loops. she spent most of her time in guarding Madoka from the shadows to make sure she stays safe especially from the incubator.

"To make this clear I am not the one you call incubator."

What.

She stared at the incubator in surprise wondering what trick it was up to now.

"Then what are you?"

"That I am not sure, but I saw it Homura Akemi."

Pause

"I saw what he did and I wish to offer you my aid."

That was quite silly.

"You don't know what you are?"

She was quite sceptical, how would he not know what he was?

"Well, I'm pretty sure I was human before I turned into a copy of its body."

Homura stiffened.

A human, could it be a wish? Unlikely. Most likely it would be an incubator experiment.

They experimented with people's Souls it would not be too much for them to do something thing like this just to get an ounce of more energy.

So what did he see that he wished to help her?

"And what do you mean by 'you saw what he did'?"

The answer was not something she thought would be at all.

"The previous timelines."

She began to cry as tears fell down and her shoulders shook.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up so soon"

She shook her head in negative.

"No." She trembled and wiped her tears away with her sleeves after removing her glasses. "It's just that no one would believe me no matter how many times I try to tell them that kyuubey is trying to trick them" *hiccup*. "I'm sorry"

I've waited for her to finish crying. before I used the kaleidoscope to fetch a clean brand new handkerchief and made it appear right above her.

She looks incredulously at me as she picked up the handkerchief and he used it to dry her face of her tears.

"Using magic for a handkerchief?"

She began to Giggle.

It looks like she isn't so traumatized yet that she hide her emotions as her future-self did.

She didn't even question how I used magic.

I wasn't the incubator or someone trying to kill Madoka, that was enough for her.

She was so lonely that she was willing to accept someone that looked like Kyuubey as long as i wasn't the actual one.

She must really miss her friends a lot.

She headed to bed and Iied down emotionally drained and tired, before asking me where I was going to sleep.

In response, I jumped on the bed lied down next to her before curling up into a ball.

"So what do I call you, I can't call you kyuubey," she said looking at my Sharingan.

How about "Neko?"

"No"

"Koneko?"

"That isn't much better either!"

"Magic Cat?"

"What!."

"Oh, oh! How about SUPER CAT?"

"I'm not from KRYPTON!"

"How about. Flufflykins?"

"Hell NO!" I denied straight out " Just call me Sasuke," I said before closing my eyes.

"G'Night Fluffykins." She yawned tiredly.

"Its evening Homura" I deadpanned.

"ZZZZZZzzzzzz"

"..."

"Seriously?"


End file.
